


Storm's Shadow

by Destiny_in_the_Universe, Raion44



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Violence, Dragon Riders, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kings & Queens, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Universe/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Universe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raion44/pseuds/Raion44
Summary: In a world where dragons are hunted down and killed, two brothers will rise against all odds to bring back the age of riders. With King Aster set on making sure that never happens, Sherlock and Mycroft team up with the Renegade, but nothing is entirely as it seems. It's a game of cat and mouse, and no one is safe.Once dragons roamed the lands, and now they'll take the kingdom in flames.





	Storm's Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my lovely readers! My friend, Raion, and I have partnered up to write this lovely fanfic for all of you. 
> 
> Storm's Shadow is very dear to us and while the production of each chapter might take a while, we hope you will come to enjoy it as much as we did.

The forest of Navaria had once been referred to be home to a clan of brilliant dragons, ones that brought hope to a prominent kingdom, though due to the fear spread into the hearts of the people by the king… the once known clan began to diminish in number. Dragons were hunted down like mere prey, killed in brutal ways like the beheading of some and even setting fire to the young dragonets that once saw humans as their closest companions. Some, of course, managed to escape, taking off into the unknown and never to be seen again by the eyes of people. With only a select number knowing that dragons were not as dangerous as they seemed. 

 

The king, a harsh ruler known by the name of Aster, who married a lady of a noble house, had rounded up the best of knights and set them out to hunt down dragons and weaken the rebellion that had sprouted since the falling of the clans. His knights belonged to the Order of the Red, the hunters and loyal ones of the kingdom, ready to defend from the bothersome and horrible creatures. The king’s reign had been dreadful, refusing to so much as lower the taxes to help the people or even to settle many disputes over land. 

 

One of King Aster’s most loyal diplomats was an auburn-haired youth, a man by the name of Mycroft, having used him to settle rebellions and anything the ruler could manage to crush. Mycroft had been serving as a diplomat since he was eighteen and Sherlock was still a young boy, not extremely of course, but enough to still be a teenager. His job had not been without consequence, but he did his part for his brother’s sake. The man had been called out on yet another assignment, though he didn’t particularly like this, especially when it was done entirely against his will. 

 

Not that he wasn’t suited for the job, of course, but that he would rather have much preferred to have chosen said occupation instead of simply having it shoved at him. Mycroft was well trained for these types of things, and he shared a passion for it, the idea of handling situations and managing a large supply of people at his disposal, but the king had turned that into a way of keeping him suspended from having little say and expressing their intelligence. Everyone had their part to play, Mycroft did believe that, but the game of life had transformed itself vastly away from what truly mattered. 

 

Sherlock, on the other hand, openly showed rebellion against everything, especially with the lack of respect shown at him. He was a prisoner, locked away in the dungeons, his hands chained and ankles bound in such a way that it was painful. As Mycroft’s younger brother, he had been spared, despite his insistence that things could be way more fascinating with a bit of flare and something different than the “normal and quite meaningless, I should say”. Many years had passed since he’d been held against his will, now currently eighteen years old and having just turned, of course, with Mycroft being twenty five now. 

 

Neither truly had any idea how soon things would change, all things considered. 

 

Sherlock felt his life could be so much more endearing, or at least bit less boring, if he had something to sustain his time living in a cage. He tugged at his restraints, letting his nails drag against the wall despite the pain. What he felt truly hilarious was the way that he kept being tortured every time that he rebelled against his only visitor, a man by the name of Matthews, a surname but better than anything. He could read this Matthews with such ease, the way the torturer felt he could somehow draw information from Sherlock by carving into the prisoner’s skin with a knife or by using that dreadful poker of fire to burn him. 

 

How utterly dreadful. 

 

During the first few times of his imprisonment, he screamed, his voice raw and hoarse from doing so, until he learned to keep quiet. Refusing to utter a single syllable, other than the words he used to tauntingly annoy Matthews, Sherlock felt better. Though, at the same time, he still woke up, sweating heavily from the dreams that plagued his mind. He had gathered that Matthews would eventually give up, though that started fading away into nothing because even after five years of capture the torturer simply would not stray from the punishments. 

 

Once was a clan of dragons. And soon, the world would blaze up in flames. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story has also been posted on wattpad, under the username of graywinslow34, where we have chapter one and a list of our characters on there. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a comment or kudos if you liked this piece!


End file.
